Meet With Trouble, Leave Falling In Love
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek met each other almost fighting. They had their own views of the partner they wanted. They never expected that when they met again two years later when someone tries to kill them both, they'd be in love with each other!


Meet With Trouble, Leave Falling In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI, wish I did!

Carolyn Barek sat listening to a wire tap in her office, she was shocked at the call. One male and one female were talking, she remembered the woman's voice but couldn't remember where she had heard it. It wan't intil both hers and her former partner's name was said that she remembered where.

_Man: Can you take out Mike Logan?_

_Woman: Yeah, I can take him out. We have drinks after each case, I'll get him drunk and drive him to South Manhatten, very cleanly and quiet. I just need to get his tight nitted ex-partner out of the way. Them two are like best friends, always talking to each other. _

_Man: His name?_

_Woman: Her name is Carolyn Barek, he calls her Caro though._

_Man: As in Cold Conner Barek of the Little Poland Gang, I heard he had a little cousin named Carolyn. Take her out too, we'll show them not to mess with our territory again. Figure out how to get them together._

_Woman: I know how, don't worry, it'll be done. I'll even make it look like Little Poland did it._

_Man: Nola, remember...don't let them find out the good seed of the Falacci Family is just as bad as the rest._

_Woman: I have to go, Logan will wonder where I am._

_Man: He's a danger to our family as is his...favorite partner. Just don't let it cause problems._

_Woman: I won't, he's an ass, I don't see how Barek handled him and I know why his past partner took a break from him._

The line clicked and Carolyn gathered the tape up, she ran past her captain and went up two floors to Major Case.

"Mike, Ross' office, I need to speak to you two, it's urgent."

"Nice timing Caro, just when Falacci left."

"That's a good thing, come on." She knocked on Ross' office door and he looked up.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Carolyn Barek, Gang Central and Logan's former partner. I need to talk to you about Nola Falacci."

"Come in, Logan."

"Comin' Captain," he went in and closed the door behind him.

"I found Nola Falacci on our wiretap, she was speaking to the head of the Falacci family."

"She's the good of the bunch."

"No she's not, she's been ordered to kill both me and Logan, she'll be doing it if I hadn't have heard."

Carolyn laid the tape down and pressed play.

_Man: Can you take out Mike Logan?_

_Woman: Yeah, I can take him out. We have drinks after each case, I'll get him drunk and drive him to South Manhatten, very cleanly and quiet. I just need to get his tight nitted ex-partner out of the way. Them two are like best friends, always talking to each other. _

_Man: Her name?_

_Woman: Carolyn Barek, he calls her Caro though._

_Man: As in Cold Conner Barek of the Little Poland Gang, I heard he had a little cousin named Carolyn. Take her out too, we'll show them not to mess with our territory again. Figure out how to get them together._

_Woman: I know how, don't worry, it'll be done. I'll even make it look like Little Poland did it._

_Man: Nola, remember...don't let them find out the good seed of the Falacci Family is just as bad as the rest._

_Woman: I have to go, Logan will wonder where I am._

_Man: He's a danger to our family as is his...favorite partner. Just don't let it cause problems._

_Woman: I won't, he's an ass, I don't see how Barek handled him and I know why his past partner took a break from him._

After the tape, Ross looked at the two, nodding as he picked out the phone. After calling the Chief of D's, Ross called Gang Central, doing the unexpected, asking for Carolyn's transfer to Major Case. Once placing the phone down.

"Welcome back to Major Case Detective Barek, we need someone to keep him under control."

Carolyn smiled and looked at Mike, shaking her head.

"Getting into trouble Mike, doesn't suit you."

"Let's take care of Falacci then you can buy the drinks."

They waited for Falacci, Carolyn sat on the edge of Mike's desk, talking.

"Hey Logan," they looked up to see Falacci.

"Falacci, it's been over two hours."

"Traffic, hi, Nola Falacci. I'm Logan's partner" She laid her hand out for Carolyn, who took it.

"Carolyn Barek, you were his partner, now you're under arrest for the attempted murders of me and him. Also to commit consparicy." She turned Falacci around and pinned her to the desk, Mike handcuffed her.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'd never do something like that, I'd never be like my family."

"Well Falacci, we have you on tape,if I wouldn't have been listening to your family's wiretap, Mike would be dead tonight and I'd be the rageaholic cop, he's family to me and no one takes out my family. As for Little Poland, Cold Conner Barek is no relationship to me. Let's go." She pulled Falacci up and walked her to the holding cells.

HOUR LATER

Carolyn looked at Falacci, the redhead starred at her.

"How could you kill someone?"

"I wouldn't!"

Carolyn nodded and stood up, walking to the corner and then to Nola's chair.

"Are you sure you've never thought about killing someone?"

"Haven't you Miss Perfect?"

"Perfect? Me? Oh please, no one's perfect."

"Logan thinks you are, if you ask me, he has a large crush on you."

Carolyn went to the mirror and then turned quickly to Nola, "that seems odd, he once said redheads were his type."

"Please Barek, the guy still has that 2005 Christmas party picture of you two in his drawer. Logan seems to think the world revolves around three things. Cases, Vodka and...you!"

Carolyn smiled as she sat down, "you're right, he does like me, in fact, he loves me..."

"I knew it."

"...just not how you think, we're best friends. I know his deepest and darkest secrets unlike you...a little girl with a past as deep as his."

"You have no idea how deep mine is."

Carolyn nodded before opening a file, " let's see. Nola Catalina Marina Falacci, born Feburary ninth, nineteen seventy. Uncle and father, both behind bars in eighty-two due to criminal activity, drug smuggling. Mother dead in eighty-two, suicide, ever wonder what made her commit suicide? I do, I wonder, was it the shame of your father's actions or the fact you lost all income? I personally think it's the shame." Carolyn looked up and saw Nola's face in anger. "Oh, am I offending you? Just tell me to stop and I will. Guess not! Let's see, brother and you entered the system same year and then your brother went back, going to jail the same year for drug smuggling. Is that what the Falaccis do, smuggle drugs?" They both looked at the door as Mike came in.

"Sorry I'm late, damn traffic from Carver's office. Have you asked for an attorney? Did you read her her rights?"

"I did, she waved them. We were just going over her past."

"Apparently your partner thinks your past is just as deep as mine, I'm letting her have fun."

Mike looked at Carolyn as he sat down beside her. "Okay, where was I, oh your brother. He then commited suicide in jail. That left you alone, how does that feel Nola, being alone?"

Falacci was quiet and looked at the mirror over their heads.

"Come on Barek, let her have some peace, lets save that for the really mean time." Mike took the file from Carolyn's hand and closed it. "Let's have some fun for real."

Mike stood up and walked around the table, stopping as he stood behind Falacci.

"I wonder what your kids would think of you, your husband, who happens to be Polish. I wonder what he would think about you knocking out one of his own. I heard they are close, what do you think Barek. See, she's one hundred percent Polish, let's bring him in."

"No, don't bring him into this, please. The kids neither."

"The kids, how many do you have?"

"Three, please don't."

"Well they might want a mother who's truthful and not one to lead the police around like dogs. I know I'd never what my son or daughter to go through that."

"You're their hero! A cop is a hero, someone to protect and serve. Rescue from dangers and monsters called bad people. Your kids, they see Mommy as a hero, to protect them from the world but you can't now. Give them something, let them know that even though Mommy did something bad, she made it right by bringing down all the monsters with her."

Falacci started to cry and Carolyn pushed the pad and pen to her, "list of names and the man who ordered the hit on us. We'll see about a lesser plea, let you see your kids."

"I'm sorry to you both, I'm sorry." Carolyn nodded and looked at Mike, he nodded as well.

"We forgive you, we know about things like that." Mike placed a hand on Falacci's shoulder and walked to the door, Carolyn followed.

Once in the viewing room, Ross shook his head. "I've never seen a bad cop break so quickly."

"Sometimes the best blow is to hit at the ones they love."

"I feel horrible," Ross and Mike looked at Carolyn, she saw Mike's face. "I feel like we did wrong, using her kids against her." She left and Mike went after her.

"Caro, hey" He stopped her and she looked at him.

"Mike, we have her. I...I'll be at Mother Mary of Grace Catholic Church, it's in Little Poland."

Mike let her go as Ross came out, "you two are close?"

"She's my closest friend, I think she's right, we used Falacci's kids against her, it was wrong."

MOTHER MARY OF GRACE CATHOLIC CHURCH, LITTLE POLAND

Mike stopped at the door and placed a hand on the handle, he vowed never to enter a church again. Carolyn was inside, her car was outside on the street, he had never seen her that way after a case.

He cared for her and held her close to his heart, the only woman ever to change him. After a minute, Mike opened the door and walked in, dipping his fingers in the holy water, making a sign of the cross, he saw Carolyn infront of the candles. He went over and stood by her, placing ten dollars in the slot, Mike lit a candle.

"You don't come to churches."

"I did today," lighting a second candle. "Who are you lighting for?"

"My partner, former partner. She was killed in 9/11, I was the one who should have died. Everytime I come to church, I light one, you?"

"Two dead partners, Lennie Briscoe and Phil Cerreta."

"Carolyn Barek, what brings you here?" They turned to see the priest.

"Confession Father."

"Confession, Carolyn you haven't done any bad have you? I doubt the pig tail girl who has turned into a beautiful and truthful woman of the NYPD could do wrong."

"My feelings of guilt run the cup over."

"Then come, tell me."

Mike waited and finally Carolyn emerged, the priest said a prayer before looking at her.

"Let it not fill your conscience, Carolyn you have a heart full of giving but guilt can hurt that."

"I will try Father."

"Now introduce me to your friend." As they walked to Mike, Carolyn smiled.

"This is my partner, Mike Logan, Mike this is my family's priest Father Christopher Varek."

"Father."

"Carolyn has prayed many prayers for you, she never stops worrying."

"I make everyone worry, its my nature."

Once outside Mike looked at her, "Caro?"

"I pray for you because I care."

"Not that, you can tell me anything, never doubt that."

"I know Mike, but sometimes...I don't want to tell you everything."

Mike nodded and looked at the church, "how close are we really Caro, what makes you stay near me?"

"I care, plain and simple. Besides, who else do you have besides me?"

"My alcholic mother and the PD, no one else."

"Come on, I'll buy the drinks."

"You buying drinks? What happened to you?"

NEXT MORNING

Carolyn rolled over and looked at the clock, it was eight on Saturday, she'd sleep in. It was often after drinks, now that she trusted him with her life and had great faith in him, that Carolyn would spend the night over at Mike's, especially after four glasses. She felt Mike move and turned to see him rolling over, after he stilled, she closed her eyes and burrowed under the covers more to stay warm. They we're worried about sharing a bed, they each stayed on their side and Mike never tried to do anything. He respected her greatly and would never make her one of his 'stands'. The possible beat down and castration was there as well.

After an hour, Mike opened his eyes to see Carolyn asleep, he watched her like he did often when she stayed over. He saw the clock and pushed back the covers, getting out of bed. Once out of bed, Mike went to the kitchen and began breakfast. He knew Carolyn's routine after she woke up, she's make the bed, it was crazy how she'd do it even at his apartment, go to the bathroom before taking a shower. Over all, it would be an hour before she would talk to him after she woke up. Talking to a newly awoken Carolyn Barek was just like heading into a tornado, it was hell.

After making tea, Mike placed a small plate on the top and went back into the bedroom, he placed it on the nightstand beside the side she was sleeping on. At the movement, Carolyn opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning Beautiful, tea with honey and lemon." Placing it down, "see you in an hour."

Carolyn gently uncovered the cup and sat up, drinking it. She got up and made the bed before grabbing a pair of clothes from her bag and headed to the bathroom. She found he had washed her towel and it sat on the toliet lid.

AN HOUR LATER

Mike stood washing his dishes and watching the news when Carolyn came in the kitchen with her cup of tea.

"Anything going on in this great city worth knowing about?" She asked as she poured another cup of tea.

"We were on the news, it's gonna recycle the story in another five minutes, breakfast is on the table, a little cold."

"It's fine, thank you." Taking her plate and placed it in the microwave. "So the story?"

"Falacci and the bring down of the Falacci family."

"Ahh, sounds like a good news break compared to the last story on you."

"That's nice Caro..."

She laughed as she removed her food from the miscrowave and sat at the table, digging into the eggs on her plate. She looked up the TV when the news story came on.

_The city should rest a lot better tonight, the Falacci Family, a major drug smuggling mafia like family, has been put away. The case that broke the family down was the attempted hit on two officers. The well known Detective Mike Logan, who punched an ADA twelve years ago infront of city news, and his partner Detective Carolyn Barek of the Major Case Squad. It has been comfirmed by sources that she is NOT related to Little Poland's own Little Poland Gang member Cold Conner Barek. The sources also say that the two have a record of breaking more cases together then apart, it seems Mike Logan has met his, a the term they use in the NYPD, partner for life. This is Channel Five News and I'm Heather Mitchell._

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Carolyn looked at Mike, he just smiled.

"I have the Jessin Case to work, I was working it with Falacci but I'll bring you up to speed."

"Please." He sat down with the file and they began to talk about the case as Carolyn ate.

After and hour of reading over the file, the two drew the same conclusion.

"The wife did it." Mike nodded.

"We think alike."

Carolyn smiled and looked at her empty plate, getting up with it, she washed it.

"My family reunion is later today, mind placing the case aside till Monday and coming with me."

"Your family and me? Caro...you have lost that pretty head of yours."

She sat down and nodded, "maybe, it's just...my cousins are coming and they give me hell."

"Baby, you don't pay me to fight your battles...but if they're giving you hell, I'll take them on."

"Thank you Mike, I owe you."

"Big, you owe me Caro, you owe me big!"

Barek Family Reunion

Mike got out of the car to see a large crowd in the park, thirty people if not thirty-five.

"Is that everyone?"

"Yeah, Papa said we'd arrive last. Just be glad it's not the whole family."

"Why?" He looked at her and she laughed.

"The whole family totals to one hundred and forty-three. That's everyone that's alive."

Mike looked at her with big eyes, she continued to laugh. Her father came over and she hugged him.

"Hi Papa."

"Carolyn it's good to see my little girl made it, is this your boyfriend?"

Both looked at each other before Mike said something, "Her partner sir, Mike Logan."

"I heard about the hit, who did it and why was my baby girl involved?"

"It was my partner and it was your baby girl who discovered the hit on us both."

"Mike...yes Papa I did but Mike was why I returned to Major Case." James eyed his daughter and when she spoke Mike's name...he knew as a father that his daughter was in love.

"I see, come and join us Mike. Polish food, I'm sure my girl has introduced you to it."

"Come on Mike." Carolyn took his hand and Mike looked at her, she pulled him toward the crowd so he followed.

Anna Barek came over to her husband and looked at him.

"Who is that with Carolyn?"

"Her partner and the man she's in love with."

"My baby is in love, oh blessed Mary, I have been blessed."

"Shh, Anna, he has no clue but how he eyes her, I think he feels the same."

"I'll pray that the day will tell. Come, let us dance in hope."

They joined the people dancing, Mike sat down and Carolyn beside him.

"They are dancing, your parents seem happy."

Carolyn placed a plate of dip and vegatables infront of them, Mike grabbed one.

"They always have been, since the day they met in Poland. My father was on vacation visiting his grandparents in Poland. He went to the market and watched as a man ran into a woman, knocking everything over and she fell with her stuff. Helping her, their eyes met and he brought her back that very month to America."

"The woman being your mother?"

"Yeah, it's sweet, my grandfather in Poland told me once, 'The moment is not defining, it's the look in your eyes when you meet that defines the love that you share. A bond grows and there is never any doubt they are the one you will love forever.' I know my day will come when I'll meet that person for me. I only have to wait."

Mike watched as Carolyn watched her parents, he remembered the day they met two years before.

**Two Years Before**

_Mike walked in and looked at the woman talking to herself as she looked at all Deakins' medals and pictures. He looked at Deakins and whispered._

_"She nuts?"_

_"No, she's just a profiler, I think she's profiling me by my stuff."_

_"Ahh."_

_"Strong, willing, superior to a point, willing to listen but has strong opinions on subjects."_

_"Hi, I'm Mike Logan." She smiled and looked at him, walking over._

_"Carolyn Barek." She took his extended hand and their eyes met, Deakins said something but neither heard. _

_After a minute, both looked away. "Are you guys alright with each other."_

_"He'll do, I'll have to train him but he'll do."_

_"Whoa, train me? Honey, I don't need training. I'm perfectly trained."_

_"That smart wit and over confidence will cause problems with me. I don't like to speak twice and I don't need my partner second guessing me."_

_"Whoa, will there be a problem here?" Placing a hand between the two._

_"No, I'll wip him into shape whether it takes two months or two years."_

_"You mean you'll learn to work with me. Barek, one thing you must know, no one controls me."_

_"That made you punch the ADA in the face. No control, no one to help you control that anger, no one to talk to you."_

_"You talk to yourself Honey, that's call for concern."_

_"I knew it, everyone was right...Mike Logan is a one of a kind, self obsessed macho man who takes no one but himself into question. I'm sure that's why you've never held a real partner or a girlfriend."_

_"Whoa, watch it, no one tells me about my love life, especially since you don't know me."_

_"Hang on a minute you two, either you get along or one of you walks out. Now can you two sort out your difference and meet each other half way?"_

_"Yeah!" Both looked at each other._

_"Fine, go get to your desks and no more of this...I'm going to teach you crap."_

_They both left, not realizing that by the end of their first year, they'd be each others best friend._

**Two Years Later**

"Remember when we met, we nearly killed each other on the spot."

Carolyn laughed and nodded, "I thought I could train you."

"And you did Caro, you did!" Beginning to eat the vegatables again.

"Deakins nearly called back up to separate us."

"I laugh each time I think back to it, I was suprised you didn't punch me."

Carolyn smiled and shook her head, "I could never punch you Mike, you're my best friend, shh...you never heard that."

"What did you say?"

She smiled and began eatting again.

"Oh my God, Carolyn Barek you are so grown up."

"Great," she looked up to see her cousins, Vek and Don, "hey guys, so how's everything?"

"I heard Daddy's little girl became a cop, so tell me, is it a lie?"

"Wanna get locked up for harassment and see?" Mike smiled and watched.

"Wanna see the badge. Come on Carolyn, we have to see it to believe it."

Carolyn shook her head and looked at Mike, "come on Mike, let's dance."

"Caro I don..." he was stopped by her look. "Come on before you kill me."

"Honey I could never kill you, come on." She took his hand and her followed. Carolyn placed an arm around him and he did the same.

"So, ditching the cousins, what happened in childhood that made them your enemy."

"Not so much my enemy as they are my so called future husbands. Vek always had a thing for me, he kissed me once when I was fifteen and I told him if he did it again, I'd kill him. Next reunion, he did it and the limp he has is from me. I broke his leg in two places, I was two days shy of eighteen, he was nineteen."

"And to think I was beginning to consider you a saint. Taking out a guy's leg in two places, Caro you are full of surprises."

She smiled and he stopped at a tree, pulling her with him, behind it.

"Mike?"

"What if I kissed you?"

"Depends..."

Mike leaned down and kissed her, Carolyn let her hands travel to his head, pulling him in more. After a few second, both pulled back. Mike looked at her and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Don't break my heart Mike." She looked at him and he nodded.

"I could never, you mean too much to me." He kissed her forehead and she hugged him.

The day was fun, Mike enjoyed being able to see another side of Carolyn. When it came time to leave, both seemed not ready to do so.

"Bye Papa." Carolyn hugged her father and mother, "bye Mama."

"Mike, look after my girl."

"Don't worry James, I will. I have to." James nodded, he now saw the same look in Mike's eyes that Carolyn had hours before. "She's my girl too and I have a duty to protect her, both as partner and friend."

Both left and as they did, Carolyn looked at him, "so I'm your girl?"

"You better believe it Caro."

"I like that."

NEXT MORNING

Mike woke to a knock on his apartment door, he opened his eyes to see Carolyn's hair in his face. He undid his arm that held her and moved from the bed, Carolyn laid still, sleeping. He leaned over once he got his pants on, kissing her head, she stired slightly but soon went back to her normal state.

Mike went to the door and opened it, finding his half brother, the one person he never spoke of. The guy was twenty-eight and because of his father's second marriage to a twenty-three year old, thirty years before. Josh had a severe drug problem and the time Mike helpped, it wasn't worth helpping his brother again. Now with Carolyn in his life, he wouldn't risk their life together for Josh, it was hurtful and selfish but Mike knew he had never been as happy as he was at that moment. After finding happiness, he wouldn't loose it to someone, even his own brother.

"What Josh?"

"I need a place to crash, I have drug guys on my heels."

"Find another place, I won't let you ruin my life again because of your drug problems." Mike shut the door and went back to the bedroom, Carolyn was still asleep.

He sat on the bed and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing the back against it. Carolyn woke and smiled, "hey stranger."

"I'll get you some tea and let you wake up." She smiled as he kissed her before leaving for the kitchen.

LATER

Carolyn came into the kitchen to find Mike cooking, "hey Baby."

"You seem happy." Kissing her and Carolyn smiled as he did.

"I am, I'm with you."

"Good, I want you to be happy."

They turned at the attention of a knock, Mike left the kitchen and Carolyn tried to follow.

"No Caro, say here, I'll explain later." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him, "please Honey."

She nodded when she saw the worry in his eyes, he kissed her head and went to the door. Opening he found his brother's drug dealers.

"Where is he Logan?"

"He came by earlier, I sent him away."

"Yeah right," pushing Mike aside and walked in. "Well what do we have here Logan."

The man's buddy held Mike against the wall, he saw the guy looking at Carolyn, "leave her alone."

"Seen his brother?"

"Mike doesn't have a brother." Standing her ground, the man walked over, she didn't move.

"Yeah he does, tell me where he's at?"

"There's no one here but us." Carolyn looked at Mike quickly before looking at the guy.

"She was asleep when he came by, leave her alone Miller."

Carolyn starred at the man and he went to touch her face, she leaned back.

"Hey Logan, tell me where he's at or I'll have some fun with your girl."

"Miller, he's not here, leave her alone...please."

"How come, you bring girls home everynight. She's just another one, isn't she?"

"No, she's not like the rest."

"How, girls are girls Logan."

"I love her, leave her alone Miller, please leave her alone. I'll call Josh, just don't touch her."

"See, he's smarting up. Let him go Dog, call him."

Mike went to Carolyn and hugged her, Carolyn nodded in saying she was alright.

"I love you."

"I love you too, just call him please."

Mike grabbed the phone and called his brother, Carolyn went to the bedroom, the two let her go.

They sat with Mike, unknowningly while Carolyn was calling the police. Minutes later, a knock on the door revealed Josh and five cops.

"What the hell." Miller looked at Mike and he just smiled.

"Never mess with a cop." They looked up to see Carolyn holding her badge. "A Polish one at that."

"You bitch!"

"Arrest them on transpassing, threat of rape and drug dealing, arrest the boy for drug dealing."

"Yes Detective Barek." They arrested the two and Josh, Carolyn stood beside Mike, he looked at her.

THAT NIGHT

After filling out forms for the police and finally getting home, the two sat down and talked.

"I never spoke of him due to my father."

"What did he do?" Carolyn placed a hand on his knee.

"I was twelve when it happened, he had an affair with a twenty-three year old. She became pregnant and he left my mother, the baby was Josh. I have a half-brother and two half-sisters. Josh has a drug problem, the last time I helpped, well I came out with a broken arm and a black eye. I never made the misake again. Now with you, I wasn't willing to risk the happiness I found."

"Mike, I love you and I will help you through whatever you need."

FIVE YEARS LATER

She did just that, helpped him through everything. Once Wheeler got back, she took another partner in Major Case. The following month was the wedding and then the delivery of their child a few month later, a little girl named Mareka Abigail Logan. Two years later they welcomed their son, Mike Jr. and then came the delivery of their second son Barek James Logan a year later.

"Carolyn push, that's it, one more big push."

Mike held her hand, his was red from her squeezing but he still held it. A big scream made them both smile.

"It's a boy, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, meet your son." The doctor laid their son on Carolyn's chest.

"Hi Barek." Mike smiled at the crying newborn, their son's eyes opened and they saw brown orbs.

"The first one with brown eyes."

"His mother's eyes."

"I'm happy Mike."

"I am too."

Kissing his wife quickly before looking at their son, their child. They now had two sons and a daughter, Mike couldn't be happy. It was the moment in Deakins' office seven years before that changed everything.

_"Hi, I'm Mike Logan." She smiled and looked at him, walking over._

_"Carolyn Barek." She took his extended hand and their eyes met, Deakins said something but neither heard. _

_After a minute, both looked away. "Are you guys alright with each other."_

Both met not knowing that they'd be partners, best friends, husband and wife, and that they'd fall in love with each other. Sometimes the best things come from meeting with a fight.


End file.
